


Artwork for The Edge of the Knife by firesign10

by millygal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 04:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14729772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: Sam and Demon!Dean face off in the halls of the bunker. Conflict flashes into sex, and Sam tries to remind Dean of his humanity and his love for Sam. Set in Season 10, ep. 3 “Soul Survivor”.





	Artwork for The Edge of the Knife by firesign10

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Edge of the Knife](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5127380) by [firesign10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firesign10/pseuds/firesign10). 



> So happy to be starting my challenge year with not only the quicky_bang, which has gone from strength to strength and is one of my fave exchanges/challenges, but firesign10, too - it's become a bit of a tradition, if I'm honest. The last few years FS and I have worked together at the end and/or beginning of the year in some form, and it's always a pleasure, always. She's responsible for my love of taking part in fandom challenges, she broke my spn_j2_bigbang cherry back in 2014 and I haven't looked back, but I've clung to her ankles and bombarded her with art ever since ;)


End file.
